memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Roxann Dawson
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |awards = ALMA Awards 1 win, 4 nominations |roles = Series regular Director Voice actress Video game actress |characters = LTJG. B'Elanna Torres (Primary character) }} Roxann Dawson is the actress best known for portraying Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres on . She was initially credited on the show as Roxann Biggs-Dawson. She also directed two episodes of Star Trek: Voyager and ten episodes of . __TOC__ Born Roxann Caballero, Dawson is the ex-wife of actor Casey Biggs (Damar on ) and whom she met before either was involved in Star Trek. She is currently married to casting director Eric Dawson. They have a daughter, Emma, with whom Dawson was pregnant during the fourth season of Star Trek: Voyager. Their second daughter, Mia, was adopted from China. Roxann is of Hispanic descent. Prior to Star Trek, Dawson had a recurring role on the daytime TV soap opera Another World in 1985. Her Star Trek: Voyager co-star Jennifer Lien joined the show during the 1991-92 season. In 1988, she had a role in the TV movie Broken Angel, alongside Star Trek: The Original Series actor William Shatner. She has appeared in a handful of other films, most notably the 1991 drama Guilty by Suspicion, the 1992 telefilm Mortal Sins in which she co-starred along with famous actor , and the 1996 direct-to-video science fiction sequel Darkman III: Die Darkman Die. Dawson and her Star Trek: Voyager co-star Robert Picardo went on to have recurring roles on the short-lived NBC series The Lyon's Den in 2003. Although she continues to make occasional film and television appearances, Dawson built her directorial debut on Voyager into a successful second career as a television director. In addition to her Voyager and Enterprise work, she has directed episodes of such programs as Crossing Jordan starring Jerry O'Connell and Miguel Ferrer, The O.C., J.J. Abrams' Lost, Cold Case, Heroes starring Zachary Quinto, The Closer starring Raymond Cruz and Gina Ravarra, Lie to Me, The Good Wife, The Mentalist and The Cape. She also directed a 2006 episode of Close to Home guest-starring Enterprise s Connor Trinneer and served as a producer for Cold Case from 2007 to 2009. She also directed the 2019 Christian film Breakthrough. Dawson is also a published author. She wrote, with co-author Daniel Graham, the Tenebrea sci-fi trilogy. Additional characters File:Torres possessed by Chakotay.jpg|Chakotay (possessing B'Elanna Torres) ( ) File:BElanna-Human.jpg|B'Elanna Torres as a Human ( ) File:BElanna-Klingon.jpg|B'Elanna Torres as a Klingon ( ) File:B'Elanna hologram2371.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (hologram) ( ) File:Dreadnought at warp.jpg|Dreadnought (voice) ( ) File:B'Elanna Torres illusion 2373.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (illusion) ( ) File:Brigitte.jpg|Brigitte ( ) File:Torres hologram, 2374.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (hologram) ( ) File:B'Elanna biomimetic copy.jpg|Biomimetic copy of B'Elanna Torres ( ) File:B'Elanna Torres illusion, 2375.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (illusion) ( ) File:Torres daydream hologram 2376.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (hologram) ( ) File:B'Elanna hologram2376.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (hologram) ( ) File:B'Elanna hologram, 2378.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (hologram) ( ) File:Torrie.jpg|Torrey (hologram) ( ) File:The Doctor, as B'Elanna.jpg|The Doctor (disguised as B'Elanna Torres) ( ) File:Auto repair station far.jpg|Automated repair station (voice) ( ) (uncredited) Directorial credits * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Trivia *Before Star Trek: Voyager was even conceived, Dawson played another character named "Lieutenant Torres" in the 1991 telefilm/failed pilot N.Y.P.D. Mounted. *In November 2001, Dawson appeared on the special Trek-themed version of the game show Weakest Link, along with LeVar Burton, Denise Crosby, John de Lancie, Robert Picardo, William Shatner, Armin Shimerman, and Wil Wheaton. Burton ended up winning the game, while Wheaton apparently angered Dawson with his flirtatious remarks. Dawson was doubly enraged since her husband was among the audience members. Shortly after the broadcast however, she posted to her website's BBS that it had all been in jest and that she was simply having fun sparring with Wil. *Some sites give Dawson's year of birth as 1964, but and the majority of reliable sources give it as 1958. *Dawson appeared on the cover of TV Guide's 'Sexiest Stars in the Universe' in July 2000. *Dawson appeared in 'Girls of Sci-Fi' feature in the June 2001 issue of the US FHM. *B'Elanna's character was much younger in age than Dawson. When Star Trek: Voyager started B'Elanna was 22 years old when Dawson was really in her thirties. This is not the first time in Star Trek that an actress has been hired to play a character younger than they were. Kira Nerys, played by actress Nana Visitor, was 26 when Star Trek: Deep Space Nine started, however Visitor was really in her mid-thirties at the time. *Dawson was pregnant during the 4th season of Voyager. She wore a lab coat to hide her pregnancy for most of the season, but in and , she was shown on the holodeck to be pregnant, though Seven of Nine confirmed that it was a holographic baby. *Several costumes worn by Dawson in Star Trek: Voyager were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including her bathing suit from the third season episode . Novels * Entering Tenebrea * Tenebrea's Hope * Tenebrea Rising External links * RoxannDawson.net – official site * * * * * * cs:Roxann Dawson de:Roxann Dawson es:Roxann Dawson fr:Roxann Dawson nl:Roxann Dawson pl:Roxann Dawson Category:Directors Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Voice performers Category:Video game performers Category:ALMA Award nominees Category:ALMA Award winners Category:Audiobook performers